Magma Wilda
Magma Wilda is the evolution of Thunder Wilda in the second season. Information Description Magma Wilda looks almost the same as Thunder Wilda, now being more metallic and having bigger and bulkier armor. He now can shoot much more powerful fireballs and now can put up a smokescreen wall to confuse his opponents. He can also throw earth balls from his hands. His ball form looks very similar to Thunder Wilda. Anime ﻿ Magma Wilda first appears in Six Degrees of Destruction when Clayf gave the Subterra attribute energy to Thunder Wilda and he evolves to Magma Wilda. Magma Wilda helps Cross Dragonoid along with Minx Elfin battle Helios MK2. In Earth Invaders, later on Mira sees Runo taking off and goes after her when Mylene and Lync find Mira and Runo, and he loses the Subterra Energy in a brawl. In BT: The Final Battle, he battled Dryoid along with Cross Dragonoid and Helios MK2, but lost in just the first round. In Fusion Confusion, once Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Midnight Percival, Ancient Nemus, and Master Ingram. In Mylene's Meltdown, he battled against Macubass and won, and in the process, he destroyed Macubass, leaving only his legs. However, he became trapped in Bakugan Interspace with everybody else. In ''An Heir to Spare'', he escapes from Bakugan Interspace thanks to Marucho along with Mira, Keith and Helios MK2, but Mylene and Shadow get sucked by the portal. In All For One and Final Fury, he fought the Alternative, Farbros and the Pyrus Fortresses with the others. He, Mira, Spectra and Helios MK2 find a way inside the Alternative Weapon System. ; Ability Cards * Atlas Shield: Adds 300 Gs to Magma Wilda. * Land Twister: Blocks the opponent from moving and nullifies their last ability. * Gallows Punch:'' (Pandem Attack) Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * '''Bygrock':'' (Big Rock) Adds 400 Gs to Magma Wilda. * '''Volcanic Smoke': Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent, and adds 200 Gs to Magma Wilda. * Land Minder: Adds 300 Gs to Magma Wilda and your other Bakugan. * Ares Ball: Adds 400 Gs to Magma Wilda. * Chest Burn (Iron Chest): Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * Earth Seeker: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, and adds 400 Gs to Magma Wilda. * Hyper Earth Ball: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Magma Wilda. Game He will be released in Japan. Trivia *His ability Chest Burn,' '(both attack and pose), seems to be a homage (or at least a reference) to the signature move of the Mazinger series of giant robot by Go Nagi. In the english version he says, "Pecs of DOOM". *Wilda reveals to Gorem that he prefers to have a female brawler because despite talking more than boys, they smell way better. Gallery Anime mwicbf.jpg|Magma Wilda in Ball Form (closed) mwiobf.jpg|Magma Wilda in Ball Form (open) File:Mwilda00.jpg|Magma Wilda in Bakugan Form File:Mwilda.jpg|Magma Wilda charging at Helios MK2 File:Heliosmk2_mwilda.jpg|Magma Wilda attacking Helios MK2 Picture 13.png|Magma Wilda using ability Chest Burn Helios MK2 Magma Wilda.PNG|Helios MK2 and Magma Wilda in Bakugan: New Vestroia Episode 52 Japanese ending IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Magma Wilda is Center Right Picture 7999.png Picture 1389.png Picture 1200.png mwsbg.jpg|Magma Wilda scanned by Gauntlet Mwmc.jpg|Magma Wilda and Mira Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (62).jpg Game Patryk Jan Cesarz 20 HAOSWOLF (31).jpg Category:Special Attack Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance